Rose
by Margaret Faith
Summary: A girl in search of something she lost before she was even born.
1. An Apple

**I don't own Newsies... shocking, I know  
**

**This story takes place about a year or two before the strike. R & R :)**

I wandered the streets, staying against buildings and jumping through shadows to help conceal myself from the world. The last thing I wanted was to be noticed.

-------------------------------

Wandering the city like this had become an everyday occurrence for me. I walked all day, begging for food or money, and slept on the streets. It may seem horribly unsafe for a young lady, but I was careful. Never lingering in one spot for too long or sleeping anywhere visible.

This new lifestyle came about soon after my mother died, when I was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage life didn't last. I didn't need someone looking out for me like that. It was insulting. It only managed to contain me for a few days short of a month before I up and left, knowing the streets were rough, but feeling up to the risk if it meant being away from that place.

I had never met my father, and didn't care too. He had abandoned my mother before I was even born. My mother was always convincing me that he hadn't known that she was pregnant, but I was sure the only one she was trying to convince was herself. He left her living in a home she couldn't afford and that she moved out of before I was born. The house I lived in all my life was small and smelt of dust and mold to those who weren't accustom to it.

Mom never was happy. She would smile on occasion, sometimes even laugh, but it was easily seen in her eyes. It was as if she would catch herself being too happy, mid-laugh, and fall silent. Something was missing, tearing at her heart. I knew she was sad, and it made my heart ache to see her like that. The way she would stare sometimes. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, it was as if she was seeing something play out in her mind's eye, longing for it to be her reality. She didn't lie to me. She maybe only mentioned it once or twice, but I knew. I always knew why on some nights, I could hear her crying softly into her pillow. Usually it was in her sleep, but there were times that I knew she was awake. I gave up asking her what was bothering her so much, never getting the truth. She didn't like me worrying about her, so I would give in and pretend like nothing was wrong, just like she did.

Of course the loss of her husband hurt, the way he abandoned her, but she was glad to be rid of the chronic bruising. It wasn't him that she longed for. The day he left he took something from her that she never got back. Something more dear to her than anything else in the world. He stole my mother's happiness away. He took her son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped suddenly as my eye caught something. A fruit stand. A bin of cherry red apples and a vendor looking away. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. He shouldn't be so careless. I grinned as I slowly crept closer, trying to act as casual as possible incase someone were to spot me. I crouched next to the shadow of the stand and right as an older gentleman was walking past I quickly stepped out bumping into him and flying backwards into the overflowing stand. The man merely grumbled something about street rats as he dusted himself off, but the scene had caught the eye of the street vendor.

"Hey! Whats goin' on heah!" he growled as he turned and saw me. I tried to hide a sly grin, having done this many times before, and instead gave him a lopsided frown.

"I'm s..so sorry. I...I was jist walkin' past an' dat man. I didn't see 'im comin' an' I...I" Just as I had expected my slow stuttering and young appearance caused the man to sigh and bend over closer to me.

"Just git outa heah alright kid?" Was that a grin I saw on his face?

A year ago I could have never imagined myself acting this way. Feeling so confident as I _stole_ from this man. Using my innocent look to get away with things. In reality I'm terribly shy and reserved. Always have been. I guess that hunger and desperation can change many things about a person.

I slowly backed away, keeping my gray eyes wide and watery, looking at the kind man fearfully, and turned to continue down the street. As I rounded the corner I reached in my coat pocket pulled out an apple, tossing it once in triumph. I couldn't help but grin as I walked down the street and bit into it, but my grin faded as I remembered my circumstances and sighed. Happiness never lasted.

Ever since I left the orphanage, I had been looking for him. I knew it was what mom would want me to do. I had no idea where he was, possibly with my father, or even if he was alive. It became a habit of mine to ask anyone who I happened to run into if they knew of him. Not once did even slight recognition flash in anyone's eyes at the name. Sometimes I would pull out a photograph. It had always sat on my mothers bedside table. After she died I took it from the frame and stuffed in my pocket. It was a simple portrait of my mother, father, and him. My brother.

I sighed as I tossed the apple core into an alley and reached into my pocket. Gazing down at the picture as I had so many times before. I tried to imagine what he was like. It worried me to think he didn't know of my existence, but even more that he did, and didn't care. I stared down at the small gray photo, my eyes turning to my mother. Though it couldn't be seen in the black and white photograph, she had soft brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. My dark blonde hair came from my father, my bright eyes from my mother. The only thing different about my mother in this picture from how I remembered her was that she looked happy. Truly happy. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I tried to remember her. I reached up to wipe it away when suddenly I flew backwards to the ground, dropping my picture. Realizing I just ran into someone I sighed. _great._


	2. A Boy

**Still don't own Newsies.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Watch where your. ."

The angry voice yelled at me from above. I figured he stopped yelling because he saw I was girl. He was right though, I wasn't even watching where I was going. I felt my face flush as I looked toward the ground. That's when I realized the reason for the voices anger. All around me on the ground there were newspapers. Suddenly a hand was reached down to me and the anger in the voice was replaced with remorse.

"Hey, sorry about dat. I jist didn't see ya there."

I looked up squinting toward the voice, but had trouble seeing because of the backdrop of a sunlit sky. As I reached for the hand and was brought to my feet I tried to find my voice, starring at the ground in embarrassment. .

"Nah, it was my fault, I wasn't lookin' where I was goin' cause. . ." I paused, remembering why I had been distracted.

"My photo!"I whispered more to myself than anything and bent back to the ground, shuffling through the fallen papers. As I rummaged through them I slowly stopped and could feel the weird look I was sure he was sending me. I immediately paused and cursed softly under my breath. As I moved to stand, an apologetic look on my face, I managed to mutter softly.

"I dropped my photo, I was jist . . . I jist hope I didn't lose it."I turned my eyes from the ground to face him and was surprised to see not a mocking glare, but rather a genuine smile. This only caused me to blush again, but I was proud that I had at least managed to not drop my gaze back to the sidewalk

"Oh." He said cheerfully as he bent down to gather his papers, glancing through them for the photo. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's heah somewhere."

I slowly lowered myself back to the ground, eyeing him curiously. He seemed so glad to help, though I started to think he was simply glad to be alive. He had such a cheeriness about him as he crouched in front of me, stacking his papers on one knee and scanning the ground with his eye. eye? I didn't notice at first but covering part of his face was a brown eyepatch. I don't know why, but it made me grin. A grin that quickly faded as he looked back up toward my face. Hoping that I wasn't caught staring, I glued my eyes back to the sidewalk, starting to feel desperate to just get my picture and leave. It was then he put his hand in my view, holding out a crumpled photo. My face must have lit up as I turned to him, because he looked quite pleased with himself, sporting a huge smirk.

"Dis the photo?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

His smirk, that had changed into a full grin, caused me yet again to blush_. Why must I always do that?_

I returned the grin and reached out for the picture.

"Yeah, it is . . thanks" I managed to respond meekly

"ah, it was nuthin'" He flashed his grin once more as he stood, reaching out a hand for me again that I gratefully accepted. I stuffed my possession back into my pocket and tried to dust myself off a bit.

I didn't particularly care for dirtying the only clothes I owned. I wore a dress, tattered at the bottom from constant wear. The lower half that consisted of the skirt, and dusted the ground, was a deep navy. Matching the skirt were the sleeves, normally rolled up my arms part way. The top was fitted, made of a plaid fabric. It was navy and dark forest green, with hints of black. The back was laced down with a thin navy blue string, forming some kind of misshaped bow at the base of my back. It was far from fancy, but suited me just fine. Thankfully over all of this I had a rather large brown coat. With out the coat, lasting as long as I had so far would have been a miracle.

After feeling that I had sufficiently dusted off, I realized he was still standing in front of me. Looking at him questioningly, he smiled and removed his hat.

"Care ta buy a pape miss?"

I frowned and felt in my pockets. I knew I would find nothing, but I guess I felt better if he at least thought I _might _have money, that maybe it was just by chance that this time my pockets were empty.

I felt my face get hot and I shrugged slightly, apologizing with my eyes.

"Aw dats Ok" He continued to grin as he spoke "I'll see ya around then, uh. . .?"

Realizing I never told him my name I grinned, "Rose"

"Well Rose, its nice ta meetcha, da names Kid Blink" he smiled, "remebah dat the next time ya evah need a pape Ok?"

I smiled in agreement and nodded my head slightly, not wanting to offened him by asking about his interesting name. I was just standing there watching him turn to leave, but old habits die hard.

I reached out, grabbing his arm. As he turned around I let go of him, feeling somewhat rude.

"Yeah?" he asked me, turning around fully and looking at me in question, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Uh, well I was wonderin' if ya could help me. See I'm lookin' for someone." His face lit up slightly. I had gone through this many times, and didn't expect this time to be any different. . .despite his enthusiasm.

"Oh yea?" He said, raising an eyebrow, "What's their name?"

"Francis Sullivan" I replied with a hint of question in my voice. I looked up to him, expecting to receive a simple "no", and to turn and be on my way. However, what happened next had never happened to me with any of the many people I had questioned before.

-------------------------------------------

**Don't let this chapter make you think this is a Blink/OC story or anything, thats just how I think the two characters would act when meeting :) **


	3. Lurking

**Thanks for the reviews Calzino :)**

-----------------------------------------

His bright grin faded instantly as he glanced around suspiciously.

I stood there for what felt like forever while he seemed to be suddenly sizing me up. I shifted uncomfortably and my smile vanished. I looked at him questioningly and was about to turn and run from the increasingly awkward situation, when he finally spoke.

"Sorry, I can't help ya." He said quickly, avoiding eye contact. He turned and stepped into the busy street, disappearing in the crowd.

I stood there bewildered. Of all the possible responses I could have received, that was the last one I would have expected. It wasn't what he said. I had heard that exact same thing many times before. It was how he said it, how he had looked at me.

I was suddenly forced back to the present by a shove from behind and a shouted insult about being in the way. I realized I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk and quickly moved back to the safety of the cold shadows. I sat in the corner, where a stoop intersected with a building, and pulled my legs up close.

I tried to rethink what just happened. No matter how I played it back in my head, it just didn't make sense.

I stood and brushed myself off, deciding to start looking for a place to sleep for the night. I pulled my jacket close as the wind started to pick up. Walking down the nearest alley I saw a rather large trash bin of sorts, and curled up next to it.

I sat contemplating the events of the day for several hours, the sun beginning to set as I drifted in and out of sleep. It was clear the boy knew something. He was the first person I had met so far that obviously recognized the name, and he just walked away. _Well, _I thought, resting my chin on my knees, _I'm not going to give up** that** easily. _

I woke up to the bright sun shining on my face and the sound of people bustling about the streets. I slowly realized that though the sun was on me, I was freezing. I pulled my brown coat close and wrapped my arms around my knees, not wanting to wake up and face another day. Suddenly I remembered. The events of yesterday came pouring back as I became more conscience. The boy, the papers, the apple... the apple? Suddenly my stomach growled and I sighed. _First things first _I thought. Slowly I got to my feet feeling shaky and weak. It wasn't a new feeling for me but it's not exactly something you ever get used to. I stood for a moment and tried to clear my head and gather some warmth, then wrapped my arms around my sides tightly and stepped out of the alley.

Right away I was dodging people and sticking to the sides of buildings. With every breath a white cloud puffed from my mouth, the bright sun being simply a blinding nuisance as opposed to a source of warmth. I stopped and leaned against the corner of a brick building at a busy intersection and scanned the area for food. The slight breeze was continuously blowing annoying strands of hair and interfering with my vision. There were a few vendors here and there, but I was worried about having to escape when I wasn't sure my legs would work too well today.

_Why didn't I eat more yesterday?_ I thought angrily to myself. It was far warmer and I was far less tired and overall cranky then. I reminded myself again of the events of yesterday and what needed to be done today. I just had to eat _something_ so that I could try and figure things out. I sighed and gazed at the buildings around me and it finally hit me. A feeling of familiarity grew inside me as I realized where I was. I grinned to myself as I turned and just as I suspected, saw the nuns in the distance. I had been here a few times in the past. All I knew was that some nuns would come out and just_ give_ you food. Mostly it was kids I remembered that would gather around the wagon, and as I got closer, I saw that this time was no different. I stood in the back and waited for the crowd to clear slightly, then worked my way forward accepting a small bread loaf from a nun. I grinned and mumbled my thanks, feeling somewhat guilty having food just given to me, and turned to leave.

I wove through the crowd again, that mostly consisted of boys, and sat on the curb to eat greedily. As I finished I stood and saw as large group of newsboys came pouring out of some gates. They shouted headlines as they slowly dispersed through the streets. A smile spread across my face as I spotted the boy from yesterday walking with another newsboy toward central park.

I quickly stood from my spot on the curb and walked briskly across the street. As I neared the two, I slowly sank back, increasing the distance between us. _What am I doing?_ I thought as they rounded a corner and I continued to follow. I suddenly realized I had no idea what I planned on doing when I reached them. The memories of yesterday's encounter came back to me and I recalled the cold, skeptical look I had been given.

I was starting to slow my pace, but something wouldn't let me stop. I just kept following him. The boy who knew something. _He had a name didn't he? _I couldn't remember what we had discussed before I had asked him about my brother. It felt like that was all that happened. _Did I tell him my name? _I wondered. _I sure hope so,_ I thought, thinking it would have been rude to have not told him_. Oh what does it matter? _I scolded myself for wasting my thoughts on such trivial things and went back to deciding my next course of action.

I watched as eventually he and the other boy seemed to find spots they liked in the park, and stood a good distance apart hawking headlines. I pulled up my hood on my coat and sat on a nearby bench and just watched. I had no idea what to do. I so badly wanted to approach him, ask him what happened yesterday and beg him to help me... but then of course the other part of me, the sensible part, reminded me of my childish shyness and ridiculous embarrassment.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and sat in a ball on the bench, hoping I would think of something, but my mind being a blank slate. I watched the boys sell into the afternoon, still just sitting in a ball, mentally slapping myself for being so afraid. Finally it seemed they sold all of their papers and started heading off together back in the direction they came. The direction that I happened to be sitting in.

I pulled my hood closer to my face and just watched as they passed by, laughing and shoving each other, seemingly enjoying themselves. I frowned, watching their backs as they eventually vanished into the crowded streets. I didn't feel I needed to follow him anymore. I knew myself too well, and knew I would never have the nerve to confront him. I slowly slid to the left and rested my head on the bench. I felt my eyes burn as I buried my face in my sleeve. I was completely frustrated with myself. Lying there, I didn't realize when I started falling asleep.

When I woke, I was first startled at the fact I had been sleeping, knowing a park bench at night was _never_ a good idea. I looked to the sky and was relieved to see the sun was only just beginning to set. I sighed and got up, smoothing out my clothes and stretching out. I started to walk. I didn't really care where I was going. I kept a good eye out though for a nice place to stay for the night, glancing down alleys every now and then. I walked with my head down for the most part, looking very glum, kicking little stones along the sidewalk as I went. I started to notice that it was becoming dark and sighed as I looked up to the sky.

As I turned to continue walking something caught my eye. I stood staring at it for some time. There was a warm glow coming from the inside and even from across the street I was sure I heard voices and laughter. I felt a renewed hope building inside me as I stared at the sign. _Newsboys Lodging House _


	4. Decisions

Thunder rolled in the distance. I shuddered and, finally breaking my gaze with the words, dropped my eyes to the door. Before I realized it, I was halfway there and standing in the middle of the street. I paused and wondered what I was thinking but quickly scurried the rest of the way across and stood before the building.

Feeling a cold dampness on my nose I looked to the sky, rain was sprinkling down gently as it usually does before the sky opens and it begins to pour. _Perfect_

I felt a nervous knot growing in my stomach. I couldn't even handle two of them earlier today and I was about to enter a building the was very likely filled to the brim. I started walking away but quickly turned back around. I found myself pacing back and forth in front of the building. All I could hear besides my own heavy breathing was my worn shoes rubbing against the already damp concrete beneath me. My mind was racing as it played out the different scenes the could unfold should I choose to enter.

_what's the worst that could happen? _I thought to myself as I stopped in front of the steps and stared up at the door once again. I laughed inwardly at my own optimism as many horrible outcomes played out in my mind. Sighing, I countered my own bad thoughts with how I was living now. _What could be worse than this?_ I wondered, glancing down at my tattered, now damp, clothes and placing a hand over my starving stomach. Looking up at the door again I noticed the light shining slightly out from under it. Imagining the warmth within, I was suddenly more aware of my own state. My clothes were now thoroughly soaked and loose strands of hair clung to my face as rain trickled down it.

Thunder cracked suddenly and I jumped, letting out a pathetic squeak. I pulled my coat tighter around me as the rain began to fall harder and the wind started howling. I stared at the door determinedly through the rain.

_Right then_. I told myself as I grabbed the front of my skirt and marched up the stairs to the door. I felt unstoppable at that moment as I neared it. I no longer imagined what was on the other side, just remembered my mother... and brother. What would mom think if I was too scared to ask a couple of kids where my brother was?

I put a hand up as to knock, but thought against it as I grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. I opened the door just enough to get a peek inside. I could hardly see anything because of the angle of the door. As the thunder boomed again I took a deep breath and slipped inside as silently as I could.

I was relieved when I realized I was still consumed in shadows. As I glanced around I saw there was a small area by the door that was nice and dark, not to mention free of any boys. I peered around the room and saw different groups of them. Some were huddled around a warm fire, others seemed to be playing some kind of game on the floor, while a few of the smaller boys were curled up and looked to be asleep around the room. I also noticed a desk not to far in front of me, with a kind looking old man behind it, shuffling through papers and mumbling to himself. The next thing I noticed was the level of noise. I was glad it was loud enough for me to sneak in, but noticed something else about it too. It was a pleasant sound of chatter, laughter, and the occasional shout of victory coming from over by a game. I found myself grinning. Quickly I reminded myself of my predicament and the smile faded, the fear once again, I was sure, was showing on my face.

As I took a step forward I looked down and instantly felt guilty. Water was dripping off every inch of my body and creating a nice muddy trail beneath me. I cursed quietly to myself as the anxiousness flooded back to the pit of my stomach. I panicked and turned back to the door. _This was a bad idea._

As I reached out and fumbled for the handle, my hands trembling, I suddenly heard a soft, elderly voice from behind me. .

"Can I help ye?"

I froze.

My mind began racing. My first instinct was to tear open the door and run away from the situation. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, slowly turning to face the voice. I was not about to run away after coming so far. When I realized I was fully turned around I opened an eye and peeked out. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I saw none of the boys had noticed the situation, and clearly didn't hear the old man. Oh right, the man... I turned my gaze from the boys and stared at him. He smiled warmly at me and leaned over the desk, trying to get a better look at me through the darkness. Slowly I stepped forward, constantly glancing over to be sure none of the boys were paying attention.

when I finally was out of the shadows, his warm smile faltered slightly. My first thought was because he realized I was a girl, but then thought it was far more likely because of the state I was in.

Remembering what he asked me, I found I couldn't speak.

"Uh . . "Was all I replied, though I believe it was too quiet to have been heard above the loud storm and even louder boys.I mentally scolded myself for being so completely ridiculous.

He followed my constant glances to the boys and his grin broadened. Clearly he understood what I was thinking as he leaned closer over the desk and spoke quietly.

"What can I do for ye young lady?" He asked, a smile still plastered on his face.

_what can you do for me? _I thought to myself cynically, _gee where to begin.._

Instead of being as rude as my thoughts, I smiled politely and wiped some loose hair from my face as I stepped closer to the desk. _Is it getting quiet in here?_

"I'm uh, well I'm lookin' for someone" I told him, staring at the floor and fiddling with my damp sleeve that was still dripping, along with the rest of me.

"Is that so?"He spoke kindly, _"_What's his name then, hm?"

As he asked this he moved a large book closer with all kinds of names written in it, looking back at me patiently.

"It's. . uh . ."I felt my cheeks grow hot as I realized that the room was now near dead silent. I was afraid to lift my gaze from the floor and as I did, I saw exactly what I had feared. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, all eyes were looking at me expectantly.

I looked back to the floor and cursed under my breath, slowly starting to move backwards whether I was aware of it or not. I risked another glance up and saw the boy with the eye patch moving toward the front of the mass of boys.

"What are you doin' heah?" The boy with the patch asked me, sounding friendlier than I would have expected after our last encounter. I saw him, along with all the others, looking me over with expressions of confusion and some even slight concern on their faces.

Most of them were now looking between me and the boy with the patch.

I went to respond but before a could another boy broke in.

"What Kid, you know her?"A dark haired boy asked, removing a cigar from his mouth and motioning to me.

"Well not exact . . "

"Who is she Blink?" Another asked, moving toward the front to get a better look at what was going on. I remembered him as the other boy selling papers in the park earlier that day.

"Mush, I said I don't exact . ."

"Well you talked like ya knew her"

"Well I don't really know her, I mean I ran inta her a while back and. ."

I stood unmoving. My eyes darted between the speaking boys, continually interrupting each other. I tried to get up enough nerve to speak and slowly took a tiny step forward.

"I . . well I, uh. . ." I knew no one could hear me over the other boys and I would have to speak up. I noticed the boy with the cigar eyeing me curiously, and removing it again he shouted..

"Hey! Put a lid on it wouldja?"As the room went silent, many of the boys sending quick glares to the boy, He gave me a nod as if to say _'go ahead_'.

"I'm sorry. ." _ why am I apologizing? _"I'm jist lookin' for someone . ."

There was a long pause as I remembered how the boy with the eye patch had reacted. I glanced over to him in the sea of expectant faces, and his was the only one gazing at me suspiciously. It wasn't the same look as I had received from him before though. Now it had a hint of confusion in it, as if he wasn't sure he made the right judgment last time, after seeing me here now.

Thunder cracked outside as it seemed one of the newsboys, clearly an impatient one, couldn't take the silence anymore and asked irritably

"Well who ya lookin' for huh?" I glanced over at him quickly and decided I would get nowhere by facing all these boys. I turned back to face the old man again, who was still smiling warmly, and tried to get it over with.

"His name's Francis Sullivan?" I tried to speak quickly to be sure I would just get it out. I had become so used to asking for him, the name always came out as a question.

I tore my gaze from where it had returned to the floor to glance up at the old man. His smile faded only slightly, and he had an almost worried look on his face. I wasn't given much time to consider his expression as a voice came forward from the boys, a voice I had heard earlier, and I turned to face it abruptly.

"An' what do ya want with him, huh?" It was the boy with the cigar again, He was gazing at me with a such a cold look that it made me instinctivly pull at my coat.

"Ya, what are ya lookin' for him for?"another voice asked from the group. I took one more glance at the faces and had to return my gaze to the floor. It was too much.

I started mumbling apologies under my breath, looking at my shoes.. By now they were all talking, not so much to me anymore, but to each other.

"What is she doin' lookin' for him?"

"How do ya spose she knows dat name?"

"Ya, no one calls him dat, no one cept snyder.."

"Hey, maybe shes woiken for him"

"A goil ta do his doity woik for him? Dats low, even for him"

"Well I aint even shoa all da newsies know his real name, not ta mention strangers.."

"Where is he anyhow huh?"

"Still out"

"It be much easiah if he was heah..."

I could hardly understand what they were saying as they all spoke over each other, but from what I had gathered, they knew exactly who I was looking for.

"So . . . do ya know wheah I can find him?" I peeped, glancing up at them all again, hope brimming in my eyes.

Once again there was a long silence as they all looked at me, seemingly judging me, sizing me up just like the boy with the patch had done.

The boy with the cigar stepped forward with a face that appeared to be void of expression.

"We don't know what you're talkin' about okay? Now how bout ya git lost." he said as he leaned against the desk, puffing at his cigar casually.

I stared at him for a moment. I must have had a look of complete hurt on my face, because when I turned to look out at the other boys, many of them looked to the floor or around the room, avoiding my eyes and looking guilty. Even the boy with the patch, I noticed, looked different. He was giving me what I believed was an apologetic look.

I must have stood there for a while because the boy with the cigar chimed in again.

"scram!"

He said it right to my face. I slowly started moving backwards. I felt my eyes start to burn as I looked to the boy questioningly but he turned away quickly, either out of annoyance or guilt, I couldn't tell. I felt like screaming. I just wanted to explain myself. I wanted to pull out the picture that was still in my pocket, explain to them I was looking for my brother, but it was useless. I could barely speak as it was. Suddenly I felt a warm tear run down my cheek. I reached up as fast as I could to wipe it away. I felt my face turning red in shame and embarrassment. As the thunder rolled once again outside, I turned and ran, yanking open the door and sprinting out into the pouring rain. I didn't look back.


	5. Rain

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) **

**------------------------------------------------- **

Race slowly walked to the door to close it, turning then to face the room. He was greeted with a wide variety of looks, most eyeing him accusingly.

"What?" He asked as he walked back into the room, puffing at his cigar and looking to be in a worse mood than before.

"What did ya do that for?" The boy with the patch, Kid Blink, asked.

"Whatd'ya mean what did I do that for?" He nearly shouted, glaring at the questioning boy.

The volume in the room began to rise as everyone began talking at once.

"Yea, I mean, don't ya think you were a little harsh?" Asked a slightly apprehensive Mush. "I mean, maybe she was really jist. ."

"Jist what, huh? We gotta look out for each uddah round heah." He replied angrily, returning to his previous seat at a round table in the corner of the room.

"Yea but Race. . ."

"Hey! Get off my back wouldja?" He nearly shouted. The room once again was nearly silent and he pulled his hand down his face, sighing.

He tried to pick up where he had left off, and started shuffling the deck of cards. By now the volume had picked up again as boys began discussing and arguing about what happened. His eyes remained on the cards as he shuffled. As the remorse and anger built inside of him he threw the deck down on the table in frustration and stormed upstairs.

Most of the boys ignored his exit, either knowing to leave him alone or being too annoyed with him to bother.

"Whatd'ya think she wanted wit 'im?" A boy asked to no one in particular

"Hey Kid, what did she say ta you the last time you saw her huh?" Mush asked, suddenly remembering that he mentioned they had met before. A few of the other newsies perked up at this, curious.

"The same thing. . . " He was clearly thinking about all that had happened as he spoke, looking rather glum. "Do ya think she's got a place ta stay?" He wondered aloud, eyeing the door as another crash of thunder was heard from outside.

There was a long silence. No one was sure what to say and most dropped their eyes to the floor.

"Wait till Kelly heahs about this." a tall blond boy with glasses mumbled as the group slowly started dispersing, trying to get back to what they had been doing.

A game of cards commenced in the corner as others returned to the chairs and sofa. Conversations continued in the form of soft murmurs as some gathered around the still crackling fire for warmth. All the cheer from earlier had vanished, leaving only a feeling of emptiness in an almost full room.

------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the door slam shut behind me as I lept down the wet stairs. I turned sharply, skidding on the slick sidewalk, and ran. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. The thunder cracked from above and the city was continually lit up with an eerie white glow as the lightning flashed through the sky. I slowed my pace when I finally felt a good distance from the lodging house, trying to catch glances at momentarily lit street signs.

I stopped to catch my breath, and control my sudden coughing, feeling completely exhausted. It was hard enough to see through the rain, so as I realized I had tears in my eyes I wiped at them angrily. With having no light to see, the street lamps being useless in the downpour, I knew an alley could be a bad idea. As I peered down one nearby, I shivered at the darkness within. I waited a few moments, hoping to catch a glimpse through a flash of lightning, but it never came. I looked to the sky and realized the rain was letting up.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk slowly, glancing down alleys and wiping at my eyes frustratingly.

Finally I just stopped. I turned and leaned up against the nearest building and slid down to a sitting position, my arms holding my knees. When I stopped moving I realized I was trembling. Looking around I found I was sitting in a small puddle. As if it mattered. All the sidewalks and streets in the city were currently small puddles. Besides, I decided, I was completely soaked by now anyways.

I looked around, the rain had completely stopped by now. Sleeping on the streets meant you would be in an orphanage by morning. People would come out of their homes and you would suddenly become nothing more than an eyesore. I leaned my head against the cold brick. At this point, I just didn't care.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, thinking back on the night, and held back sudden sobs. _Well that went well_ I thought to myself cynically, only allowing a few sobs to escape my control. Those heaves only caused me to cough yet again. It was a deep cough, the kind that cut at your lungs. As I finally got control of it, brining my gaze up from my feet, there was a figure standing in front of me.

_I'm going to die. _That was all that raced thought my mind at that moment. I quickly pulled my legs in close, curling into a ball against the cold brick building. I didn't have the energy to run, I just sat there, staring up at the figure that was before me. All that could be seen of him was a shadowy outline, a streetlight behind him spilling light on my face.

"You lost?" A soft male voice asked me.

I peered up from my hood, not responding and not moving. _Maybe they'll just go away _I tried to convince myself as the shadowy figure knelt down in front of me. Suddenly he reached out a hand toward my face. _That's it_ I said to myself as I let one of my legs out of my grasp and sent it connecting with his knee. This caused him to tumble backward, grasping his leg and letting a few choice words escape his mouth.

"Whats da mattah with you?" He asked angrily.

Again I felt it best not to respond. I slowly pulled my leg back up to my chest as another coughing fit took hold. As it began to pass and I caught my breath, I realized there was a hand placed comfortingly on my back. Startled, I gave a soft yelp and yanked away.

I saw the figure again on one knee in front of me. _Why wont he just leave?_

"You alright?" He asked, concern easily heard in his voice.

"Ya I'm fine" I replied before I realized what I was saying. It was an instinctive answer to give a stranger.

"Is dat right?"

"Ya" was all I replied with, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well den what are you cryin' for huh?"

Quickly I reached up and, realizing that I had been crying, wiped at my eyes roughly.

There was a long silence where I was trying to think of something to say. Finally feeling I had my voice under control, and the tears out of my throat, I spoke.

"I was lookin' for my bruddah. . . " I whimpered. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. _Could I sound more pathetic?_

"Oh yea?" He asked, "Wheah you see him last?"

This question only made me feel worse.

"I aint. . well I aint evah met him . . I thought I knew wheah ta find him, but . ." My voice got softer as I spoke.

"Oh yea, wheahs dat?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

I found it hard to even say the name, feeling such disdain for the place.

"The newsboys lodgin' house." I practically spat out

"Oh no kiddin'" he said, I glanced up at him, being able to hear a grin I was sure he had on his face. "Well I'm headin' there now. . . you care ta join me?" he asked as he stood. It was obvious I had no place to stay.

"No" I said simply, a little louder than I meant to, and curled tighter into a ball.

". .So I take it yoah bruddah wasn't there?" He asked, slowly kneeling back down again.

I frowned, though I doubt it was visible in the dim streetlight.

"I dunno."

He let out a barely audible laugh.

"Whaddya mean ya don't know? Did ya go there an' look yet or not?"

Again there was a pause. I shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to think about it again, but managed to speak.

"Ya, I was there. ."

"And?" He asked, slightly confused.

"And they told me ta leave" I said a bit louder, the memory bringing back my anger.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused, but much to my annoyance, at the same time very amused. "We can't be talkin' bout the same place heah. ."

"Oh yea?" I asked, feeling more on edge then before, and hearing it come across in my tone. "Well how many newsboys lodgin' houses do you know of in 'hattan huh?

Still kneeling in front of me, he rolled back on his heels in thought.

Finally he spoke again.

"You aint kiddin' huh?" He asked, still sounding a bit too amused for my taste. "My boys actually told you ta leave?"

"Your boys?" I asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Yea, I'm the leadah round heah. . . The names Kelly, Jack Kelly" As he said this he reached out his hand, waiting for an introduction on my part.

"Rose" I said quietly, placing my cold hand in his.

He grasped my hand and helped me to my feet as he spoke.

"Well Rose, if you'd like, I can take you back there an' help ya look for your bruddah . ."

I dusted myself off, though being completely soaked, it did little good.

" . . An if you'd like you could stay there for da night?" He said this with a hint of question in his voice, unsure of what I would say.

"I don't know . ." I said, reliving what happened last time in my head, and feeling nauseous at the thought of returning.

"Hey, c'mon. You'll have a warm place for da night an' plus. . . you'll get ta see what happens to my boys when they send ladies out on da street." As he said this he grinned and offered me his arm.

I let out a small laugh and eyed him curiously one last time.

He seemed different to me. I felt like I could really trust him, with anything. I quickly threw that thought from my head, feeling foolish for thinking such things of a stranger. I supposed that quality was the reason he was their leader. Glancing at his shadowed face one more time, and feeling as though he was safe, I shrugged, grinning as I took his arm.

"Alright, fine"

As he led me down the street I could feel a nervous pit returning once again to my stomach. I just kept hoping that this boy was who he said he was. I mean, if he was their leader, how could it go as bad as last time?


	6. Warmth

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

--------------------------------------------

We walked together in silence much of the way, only stopping when the deep cough crept back into my lungs. Every time this happened he would ask me if I was alright, and I, not wanting to be fussed over, quickly lied. I refused to admit it, but my condition was even beginning to worry me.

At last I could see the building that made my stomach knot up and my palms sweat. I wanted so badly to hate it, but found my fear of it was overwhelming.

Before I realized what was happening there we were on the steps, nearing the door with every stride. I found my legs growing stiffer until at last they stopped working all together. The boy glanced back when he felt me stop.

"You alright?" he asked in his kind voice.

I didn't reply but just glanced at the door. I suddenly felt ill.

"Come on, my boys wouldn't hoit a fly."

I scoffed inwardly then quickly realized it hadn't been contained to my thoughts. He laughed as he took my arm again and opened the door.

I instantly noticed the lack of cheerful sounds as we entered. As I looked out from the shadows I saw many of the smaller boys had gone to bed, and the rest looked terribly glum. My stomach dropped as I saw the boy with the cigar coming down the stairs and grumpily collapsing into a chair by the game of cards taking place in the corner. I felt myself pale. Last time they all looked so happy, and remembering how that turned out, I didn't want to imagine them when they were upset.

I was brought back to reality when the voice of the boy next to me rang out in greeting.

"Heya fellas"

Still being arm and arm with him I was dragged out from the shadows into the warm room. Being in the toasty room made me realize how excessively warm I was feeling. My skin felt chilled but I could feel heat pulsing through me. I quickly looked down at the dusty wood floor, the now complete silence making my face glow red.

"Whats da mattah?" the boy next to me asked the room of boys, the hint of amusement back in his voice, knowing now for sure that they had seen me before.

"Cowboy we . . ." one boy stammered, unable to complete his thought.

I risked one glance up and saw the boy with the cigar hanging his mouth open dumbly. This lifted my spirits only slightly as the boy next to me began to speak again.

"Look what I found fellas, an' sleeping on the streets on a night like dis." He shook his head in a 'what a shame' sort of way and continued. His warm voice instantly changed to a tone that clearly demanded respect.

"So when did start throwin' people out on the street huh? An' a lady no less."

The silence remained and it seemed I wasn't the only one bothered by it. Jack spoke again, slightly louder this time.

"Whats da mattah with you fellas huh? Some goil comes in heah lookin' for her bruddah an' you just kick her out?"

Instantly the guilty expression on the boys faces vanished, replaced by looks of... shock? I no longer stared at the floor as confusion was overriding my timidness. Their eyes were wide and many mouths hung open as they stared from the boy next to me, to me, to each other, and back again. Suddenly I realized how close I was. This was it, I was going to find out where my brother was. The nervous knot in my stomach tightened in excitement.

"_What_ is goin' on heah?" Jack half shouted, getting fed up with the silence.

As I felt the excitement in me rise, I felt something else as well. My throat and lungs were just begging for me to cough. Trying hard to hold it back, knowing that it would be more of an excruciatingly long hack, another boy at last spoke. It was the boy with the patch.

"But Jack" he said, shaking his head in confusion as he spoke. "She told us she was lookin' for a Fr. ."

I could contain myself no longer as another coughing fit ripped through me. I immediately turned my back on the room. The boy with the patch went silent as the kind boy who found me placed his hand on my back again. I was far to weak to care to pull away, and decided to accept it as comforting. As it began to subside I turned and saw horrified faces etched with concern. The image began to blur as I struggled to focus my eyes. I felt my ears ringing and my head pounding.

Just as the room began spinning and vanishing before my eyes I felt a strong arm scoop my legs out from under me. The boy who found me ignored everyone as he silently walked to the stairs with me in his arms. Once we were up them he quietly kicked open the door to a room that through my blurry vision was seen to be full of beds and glowed a soft blue from the moonlight seeping in through the windows. The room felt chilled compared to the warmth downstairs. I was gently laid down on a bed and my drenched coat was removed. I collapsed back onto a pillow and felt a blanket being draped over me. I tried so hard to mutter my thanks to the boy, but found I couldn't find my voice as my eye lids slid quickly down and sleep took me.

-------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the boys downstairs saw their leader vanish, and heard the bedroom door latch with a soft _click_, their voices erupted.

"Jack's got a_ sistah_?"

"He nevah told me dat before."

"She didn't look too good. . .dat cough. ."

"Yeah, real pale. ."

"She shoa looks like 'im dough, doesn't she? I mean, if she is in fact. . ."

"Was I da only one who got the impression Jack. . didn't exactly know. ."

"I know what ya mean, he acted like she was just some goil. ."

"Wondah what 'er name is."

"It's Rose."

"Dat right Blink? Well dats appropriate, wit all da blushin'"

"Jack shoa looked angry dough. . ."

The voices continued, getting louder as they spoke over each other. Through all of this, no one noticed the one boy who remained silent. Puffing at his cigar, he listened to the banter, feeling more and more wretched with each minute that passed.

A very short while later Jack returned to the once again silent room, sighing.

"Looks like she might be real sick. . ."

When he finally looked up he saw the other boys exchanging looks and nudging each other.

"What?" He asked. It held a tone that demanded an answer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kid Blink, after receiving one too many nudges, courtesy a nearby Mush, was once again the first to speak. He felt more involved than the others, having met her once before.

"Jack, she uh . ." He wanted to choose his word carefully. "You say she was lookin' for 'er bruddah?"

Jack turned to face him. "Yeah, an' she also says you bums kicked 'er out." He said this not angrily, but with a distinct sound of confusion.

"Well Jack she didn't . ." Kid Blink began, "She didn't tell us she was lookin' for 'er bruddah. . . .exactly. . ." He glanced to the others for support, which only caused them all to avoid eye contact.

Jack stood staring at him with his arms crossed, looking very impatient for him to continue.

"Well ya see. . . she told us she was lookin' for. ." he gulped, "a Francis Sullivan."


	7. Jack

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**---------------------------------------------------- **

Jack's expression didn't change. It was as if Blink hadn't spoken yet and he was still awaiting the answer.

Blink cast a worried glance to a near by Skittery and continued.

". . See we just thought, seein' as how no one calls ya dat . . I mean, we didn't know if she . . we didn't know ya had a sistah Jack. ."

"I don't," Jack said confidently, looking unfazed by what was just said.

The room was again quiet. Some of the older boys were giving each other hidden glances, but Mush was still staring at Jack in confusion.

"But Jack, how'd she know dat . ." Mush was cut of by Jacks temper.

"Hey, If I had a sistah, I think I would know about it," He snapped, louder than he intended.

It was clear by Jack's expression he was thinking very carefully. He unconsciously ran a hand though his hair and turned to take a seat on the tattered sofa; leaning back and rubbing his face with his hands.

Knowing that he wanted to be left alone, the other boys tried to resume the soft chatter; milling about the room and once again restarting a game of poker they had yet to get through.

Blink slowly sat down beside him, eyeing his face for signs that he was unwelcome. Jack just continued to stare at the floorboards. Suddenly his head shot up from its drooping position and he turned to toward the patched face next to him.

"You're sayin' she just came in heah, dat same girl," He said, motioning to the stairs, "an' started askin' for a Francis Sullivan. . .I mean, you're shoa dats what she said . ." As he spoke he wasn't looking directly at anything, his eyes looking somewhat glazed over in thought.

"Well, not exactly. . .Ya see, I saw her yesterday , when I was sellin'. . . She asked about ya then too."

Jack had his face in his hands as he listened intently.

"I didn't tell her anythin' Jack, really, I just walked away . . .I mean, I aint gonna go round tellin' people wheah ta find a Francis Sullivan, none of us are stupid enough ta do somethin' like that, ya know?"

A sigh could be heard from Jacks hands and Blink took that as a cue to continue.

"Den, next thing I know, she shows up heah, right outta da rain, an' askin' for ya again. What were we supposed ta do? We didn't know what she wanted with ya, and she nevah spoke up an' said anythin' bout no bruddah, not dat we woulda believed her, so... Race told her ta beat it."

Jack glanced up at this.

"Race? Your tellin' me _Racetrack_ told a girl ta leave?" He grinned despite himself. "Musta been a bad day at da tracks. ."

Blink smiled at this too, glad that Jack didn't seem as upset anymore. They sat in silence for some time, before Blink asked, "So, what are ya gonna do?"

Jack sighed. He had no idea. He didn't have a sister, he was sure of that, but what was he supposed to do? Just tell her to go away and keep looking? Another especially loud sigh could be heard as he leaned back on the couch with his hands over his face.

------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of squeaking wire above me. As I laid peacefully in the moment before I became fully conscious, I heard a loud shout coming from across the room. My eyes darted open but I didn't dare move.

The first thing I noticed were two feet hanging down in front of my face from the top bunk. _Top bunk?_

My eyes swiftly took in my surroundings and I found I was lying on the bottom bunk, the squeaking having stopped now that the boy had jumped down, and I was covered in a warm blanket.

I squeezed the soft pillow with my arm under it and sunk my head deeper into it, feeling completely content and more comfortable than I could remember being in a long time. I still had my one eye peeked out over the fluffy pillow and was taking in the scene. There was an old man, he was going around to the bunks and waking people up. Memories began coming back to me and I consciously tried to fight it, not wanting my moment of utter bliss to fade.

The old man. Well I knew he looked familiar. _Oh shit._

The previous events came barging back into my head and I inwardly groaned. Unfortunately, once again, I found I had not managed to contain my thoughts to the privacy of my mind. I realized I must have made a noise when a boy passing by stopped quickly and turned to face me. Before I even saw his face my eyes were closed and I was holding my breath. _Oh, right, I'm sleeping, not dead. _I let my breath out and tried to breathe evenly, feeling every muscle in my body tense in fear.

After what felt like forever I slowly cracked open my eye, and much to my relief, I found the boy was gone. I heard all kinds of commotion coming from another end of the room, or maybe it was a different room entirely. I couldn't tell from my angle. I heard footsteps coming near and slammed my eye shut again.

I heard the footsteps stop beside my bed, and I could feel someone's eyes on me. Quickly they were moving again as I heard the swift sound of them snatching something off the top bunk and heard them walking away.

As I dared to peel open my eye once again, I saw most of the boys were leaving, a few rushing to catch up after the main herd had passed.

I slowly pushed the blanket off and pulled my feet to the side of the bed. As I sat up I felt my head pounding and sighed. I sat on the edge of the bad for a while, just gazing around the room and reliving what all had happened. From what I could recall I figured I must've been sick... Or something... It was all a bit fuzzy.

I slowly stood and stretched out my arms over my head. The first thing I did was turn around and begin making my bed. It became a habit from the orphanage and I didn't really even notice what I was doing. I looked at the corner of the top bunk and saw my coat hanging there, now perfectly dry. Looking down at myself I felt filthy. Taking small steps I wove through the bunks and found a washroom. Inside was a line of sinks and I made my way over to one.

I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged. _eh, dats da least o' my worries _I mumbled to myself as I began scrubbing the grime off my face with some water and a towel.

After feeling my face and hands were clean I looked down at my dirty dress in disgust. It had dirt caked on it from constant wear and felt as gross as it looked.

I placed the towel I still had in my hands on a sink and began wandering through the washroom, finding small razors and combs strewn about carelessly. I made my way over to the stalls and was beyond disgusted. I peeked in one and gagged, making dramatic coughing noises.

"Gah, don't dese boys evah clean nuthin?"

"Well, ya know how it is Rosie, we sell papes all day, sleep all night..."

I spun around so fast I nearly lost my balance. The boy who found me the night it rained was leaning against the doorframe and grinning, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I immediately turned beat red and felt like slapping myself. How rude could I be? I tried to stammer an apology.

"Oh . . right, I um. . . I didn't mean that Jack, I was just sayin'..."

His grin grew as he watched my pathetic attempt to back peddle. I gave up and returned the grin.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly and slowly walked over to him.

"Aw dats O.K., you was right. We don't evah clean nuthin'."

I felt a sudden pang of guilt and my grin faltered.

"Hey Jack?" I asked quietly from my place across the room.

"Yea?" He replied as he stood up straighter and away from the frame.

"I . . .I just um. . ." I glanced at him then down at the dusty floor. "Thanks for lettin' me stay heah last night, an' for everythin' else you've done for me." He cocked his head slightly as he looked at me, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Well it was nuthin', but it wasn't just last night ya know. . . You slept all through yesterday heah too. We didn't wake ya cause you was sick."

My expression said what my voice could not.

"Aw don't worry about it," He waved his hand and laughed, His charming smile going full force. "We enjoyed da company." He grinned at seeing me blush once again and walked back into the bunk room, subtly signaling for me to do the same.

I watched as he sat down on the bed I had slept on and ran a hand through his hair. He sat with his head facing down and his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. I was slowly coming near, eyeing him through the bunks.

"So what are ya doin' heah? Don't all you newsboys have papes ta sell?" I regretted it almost before I finished saying it. Who was I to ask him what he was doing? I stopped walking when I got to the edge of the bunk and stood leaning against it.

"Yea, I just got done sellin' da mornin' edition an' thought I'd come back heah. . . thought maybe we could have a little chat."

As he finished speaking his eyes looked up at me.

I stood there awkwardly, avoiding his gaze.

"About what?" I asked cautiously, slowly taking a seat on the bunk across from him.

"Well ya see," He began slowly, seemingly choosing his words carefully. "My boys tell me you was lookin' for a Francis Sullivan." He looked up at me after he said this, trying to read my reaction.

I couldn't hide my excitement as I felt my eyes light up.

"You know wheah he is, don't you? Ah, I knew it!" I was grinning like an idiot until I saw his expression remained serious. I felt my smile fade and worry overtake my joy.

"What is it? Somethin' happen to him? You do know wheah he is right? Is he alright?"

He put up a hand to stop my questions that I couldn't help but pour out. I heard him sigh and after a short pause he looked back up at me.

"You told me you was lookin' for your bruddah," He said calmly. Only a small hint of frustration could be detected in his voice, but I didn't miss it.

"Yea," I said slowly, feeling he was stating the obvious.

"So what your sayin' is. . . Francis Sullivan is your bruddah." He looked up at me right in the eyes, seriousness etched in all his features.

I looked around the room and back to him, not knowing how to feel. I eyed him curiously as I responded.

"Yea Jack , dats exactly what I'm sayin'. . . Are _you_ sayin' ya know him?" I asked. The annoyance in my tone wasn't obvious, it was in my nature to avoid conflict at all costs, but I got the feeling Jack picked up on it.

"Well," Jack began. "Just so happens I do know him, an' he aint got no sistah."

We sat in silence for a moment; I stared at my hands as I gathered my thoughts.

"You don't undahstand Jack, he wouldn't know bout me."

He gave me a questioning look so I continued.

"I was born aftah our faddah ran off with him." He still said nothing, just continued to look at me with curiosity shining in his eyes. "I was raised by my muddah. ."

He stopped me here with his hand and spoke.

"Nah, see, his muddah died when he was real young, dats why he was raised by his faddah."

I raised an eyebrow at him, his immense knowledge of another boys life surprising me.

He caught my expression and looked away.

"He told me once, dats all."

"Well did he also tell ya dat our faddah's nothin' more den a stinkin' liar?" I asked. His eyes met mine abruptly.

"Yea, yea he did." He replied softly. There was a long silent pause until he again spoke. "So how do I know you aint just makin' all dis up?" He asked seriously.

I glanced up at him with a furrowed brow, not knowing what to say. What a strange thing to ask. Why would I be lying?

"Well, I dunno." I mumbled. I was beginning to feel very apprehensive as his gaze bore into me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room to avoid his eyes. That's when I saw it. Hanging on the bed post was my brown coat. I grinned and stood up, pulling it off the bed and onto my lap.

As I dug through it I glanced up to see Jack staring at me confused as if I had suddenly lost it.

I reached into the right side pocket and pulled out a folded pale yellow square.

I saw him eyeing it curiously as I reached across, handing it to him.

I watched his face closely as he unfolded the small square and stared down at it. He immediately glanced up at me and back down to the photo. He slowly ran his thumb over it, his expression giving away nothing. We sat in silence for a long while. At last he spoke, or whispered at least.

"Wheah did you get dis?" As he asked this his eyes remained glued to the picture.

"It was my muddahs." I eyed him questioningly, but he was still gazing down at it as if in a trance. "I took it aftah she died. I didn't want to forget her face or nuthin'... Besides, I thought it could come in handy when lookin' for my bruddah, ya know?"

He tore his eyes from the small photo and met mine, staring as if he was seeing me for the first time.

I shifted slightly and looked away, I never could keep eye contact for long. After what felt like forever he spoke, his eyes never leaving me.

"What's your full name Rose?" He asked suddenly.

"Rosalyn Margaret Sullivan," I replied softly, sounding like one would when speaking to a child. "Whats da mattah Jack?" I looked at him expectantly, hoping he would stop acting so strange.

"Jack aint my real name Rose." He said. The picture was still held lightly between his fingers and he was looking right at me, as if expecting some kind of reaction.

"Oh." Was all I could come up with. What did he expect?

"My real name, it's uh. . ." His voice sounded unusually rigid as he spoke. He finally looked away from me and his gaze again returned to the photo. "My real name is Francis, Rose."

I continued to stare at him as if I didn't hear a thing. He closed his eyes for a second and brought them back up to mine, speaking again.

"Francis Sullivan."


	8. Sighs

**Thanks Conlonsgirl, MushM12, and AnnieTheNewsElf for the reviews of the last chapter :) **

-------------------------------------------

I turned my head and glanced out the window, the warm light was shining into the room, revealing the dust. My mind was blank. Finally I turned and looked back at him. He was still staring at me, a very odd expression on his face.

I understood it as soon as I took in his features. His eyes, lips, nose; I was beginning to wonder how I didn't see it before. I was looking at him as he was me, as if for the first time. I shook my head and looked to the floor, a smile threatening to climb across my face.

"Come heah," I heard him say before I felt his arms wrap around me. I returned the hug fiercely, as if he would slip out of my grasp and I would never see him again.

He pulled away and looked down at me, still eyeing my face carefully, taking in the details.

It was silent; neither of us knew what to say.

"You've got Ma's eyes?" he mumbled quietly. "You must, I mean, cause they aint like his. . ."

I nodded silently. My throat felt too tight to speak.

We sat there together in the quiet for a while longer, until Jack got up and ran his hand through his hair, looking out the window.

"Well I. . ." He cleared his throat and fiddled with a cigarette that appeared in his hands. "I bettah go sell da evenin' edition. . ." He glanced to me in a worried way, almost like he wanted my permission. I just nodded in silent agreement.

"You alright ta stay heah?" He asked, motioning to the room.

I nodded again.

"Right, well, I'll be back early tanight, I'll try ta get back before the uddahs."

I tried to answer vocally, but gave up and gave another nod. Things felt so awkward now. It was like we were more comfortable with each other before this sibling revelation.

He turned to walk away, but as he walked out the bunk room door I called out impulsively.

"Hey wait!"

His head popped back in.

"Yeah?"

I looked down at my hands fiddling with my skirt and back up to him. "So. . . what do I call ya?"

He looked at me confused for a second before glancing up in thought.

I gazed at him expectantly before he looked back to me and smiled.

"Lets stick wit Jack."

I tried to smile warmly and nodded.

"Sure"

He grinned and lightly tapped the doorframe as he turned to leave; I could hear his slow footsteps descending the stairs.

As the quiet settled around me I found I was grinning so much my mouth was getting soar. I had done it. I had finally found him. But, who _is_ he?

I hardly knew anything about him, nor him about me. I inwardly scoffed at my fantasy of how things would be. It was supposed to be different, but, as I sat thinking about it, I wasn't sure how. What did I expect? I guess I didn't want realize what we really were. Strangers.

I sighed and stood, realizing my head was still pounding and glancing outside, wondering what the time was. I stood and hung my coat back on the bed post, but suddenly dropped to the floor, panic stricken.

"damn! Wheah . ." My own question was cut off when I realized I didn't lose my photo; Jack had taken it.

I sat there on my knees, eyeing the dusty floor. Should it bother me that he took it? Maybe he didn't mean to? Will he give it back? My mind was running with questions that I sighed and shrugged off. He was my brother after all, I should be able to trust him. But, of course, the other part of me, the more contradicting pessimistic side countered with the reminder of how little I knew this boy. The only man I ever had in my life left before we even met, why should I trust this one?

Once again I shook my head of my wandering thoughts and realized I was once again making a bed without even thinking. I stood and looked around at the sea of bunks and shrugged. _What else do I have to do? _

After I finished my self-appointed task I moved to the window to gaze out, but found it difficult. The grime and dirt were just about as good as a curtain. After a small coughing fit that startled me, I seemed to have forgotten how I got here in the first place, I went to the washroom and easily found what I considered to be a rag. I wiped at the windows until they were, well, slightly clearer, grinning at the new amount of light illuminating the room.

My grin faded instantly as I heard the stairs up to the bunk room squeaking under the weight of footsteps. I spun around to face the door and froze, praying I would somehow go unnoticed. My eyes were wide as the door swung open and he entered, muttering something under his breath as he passed.

I let my breath I didn't notice I was holding out as I saw a kind pair of old eyes sparkling at the sight of me.

"Well Rosie, you're looking much better," the old man said warmly. I blushed and thanked him quietly.

"You going to be staying with us for a while then?" He asked sweetly, his eyes sweeping the bunk room.

"I . . I dunno." I responded meekly. Was I staying? I didn't want to assume I was welcome, I hoped I was, but we never really discussed it.

"Well I sure hope ye are!" The old man turned to me, his eyes dancing. "Did ye do all this?" He asked, motioning to what I considered to be poorly made beds and streaky windows. I nodded and felt my face turning red. "Rooms never looked so clean, guess all it needed was a lady's touch didn't it?" I turned even redder and shrugged, which only seemed to make his grin grow wider. "Would ye like to come down an' find somethin' to eat? You're hungry aint'cha?"

"No thank you" I spat out on impulse. Immediately after I tried to hide a groan from my stomach. Whenever I felt uncomfortable I always avoided accepting offers. It was a habit I was hating at the moment.

"Well alright, if ye need anythin', I'll be downstairs."

He gave me one last grin before disappearing beyond the door. _Great_. My stomach growled again and I let out a frustrated sigh. Glancing out the window for what felt like the hundredth time, I wondered when Jack would come back. It felt to be around seven and I was hoping maybe he would bring me some food, or take me to some.

Deciding I was just going to have to wait, I sat down on my bunk and fiddled with a frayed string on my skirt. I began tapping my foot as the time crawled by. Another groan from my belly and I marched back over to the window, feeling like a tiger trapped at the zoo. Slowly I began pacing around the room, finding random things to do like straighten pillows or pick up clothes. I went to go into the washroom and stopped at the entrance. No, I was not cleaning this. No way. Backing up I went over to my bunk again gave a dramatic sigh. I was just about to go back to the window when I heard the door downstairs swiftly open and murmurs of conversation echoing up the stairs. I smiled and moved toward the stairs, stopping abruptly before reaching the door. Normally I would have been terrified to hear voices other than Jacks coming closer, but, as my stomach gave out another plea, I found myself to be nothing but annoyed.


	9. Great

**Thanks for the reviews Joker is Poker with a J and ConlonsGirl !**

**--------------------------------------------------**

I stood in the middle of the room staring at the door when a "Hurry up wouldja?" echoed up the stairs. A boy with curly brown hair burst through the door but turned around swiftly to respond.

"Keep ya pants on!" He ran over to a bunk and took a brown hat from under it. Getting up he quickly shoved it on his head. When he turned back to the door he caught sight of me and jumped slightly, startled. It was obvious he found his little jump to be embarrassing as I saw a soft pink color climbing to his face. "Hey, I didn't know you was up yet," he said, regaining his composure. He had swiftly removed his hat when he saw me, and then, feeling a little foolish, slipped it back on his head.

I just shrugged in response. I recognized this boy from before, I thought he was the one I followed into the park that day. After a somewhat awkward pause he spoke again.

"A few of us are headin' ova to Tibby's . . . You wanna come?"

I stared at him blankly and found my voice to ask, "Tibby's?"

"Yea it's an eatin' joint not to far from heah, you gotta be hungry right?" He asked me, a smile spreading across his face. "By da way, me names Mush," he said this as he came closer and held out his hand.

I grinned and took it in mine, mumbling my name quietly in response, though I was sure he already knew it.

Giving me a cheeky grin he replied, "Nice ta meetcha Rosie."

I felt my face burning as I silently wondered why everyone insisted on adding an 'ie' to the end of my name. Glancing up at him I saw he had reached the door and turned to face me once again.

"So you comin' or what?"

As I shook my head and mumbled a "No thank you" my stomach made its frustration known with another growl. I sighed and looked back up to him, he hadn't moved and was giving me a knowing look.

"Aw come on, you gotta be hungry, ya haven't eaten in days!" I couldn't resist his infectious grin and found myself smiling and stepping towards to door.

"Alright, I 'spose," I said softly, knowing I must still be blushing furiously.

As we made our way downstairs, I found three other boys waiting impatiently. Among them was the boy with the patch, a tall brown haired boy, and a boy in a yellow shirt.

"Bout time Mush, lets git goin heah," the particularly hungry boy in yellow said.

As I followed Mush down the stairs and came into view, I hoped they would just ignore me. When we reached the bottom, we never paused as we headed towards to door. Not until we wandered out onto the sidewalk was I acknowledged at all.

"So your up. . . ya feelin' any bettah?" The patched boy asked casually, pulling out a cigarette as we walked.

"Yea, bettah," I replied, watching the sidewalk pass by beneath me.

As we walked a few more blocks, the boys talked about what I gathered was a poor selling headline in the paper today, and every once and a while a mention of the severity of his hunger came from the taller boy.

After a brief lull in their conversation, Mush then turned to face me. He continued to walk backwards not wanting to waste any time, and motioned to the others in turn.

"Dat there in da yellow is Pie Eatah, Skittery next to 'im, and dat's. ."

He was cut off by the boy with the patch.

"Yea, we already've met." He said, giving me a head nod in greeting.

I grinned sheepishly, feeling bad about forgetting his name. "Yea ..." It was obvious from my tone what I was getting at, and the other boys tried to hold back their laughs at the patched boys expense.

I was relieved to see he wasn't bothered by my stupidity, or by his friends grins. He simply smiled and kept walking.

"It's Blink... Kid Blink?" He said grinning. I nodded quickly, pretending that it was all coming back to me.

"Oh right, Kid Blink," I tried to hide my grin, hoping to look sincere. "Of course..." Unfortunately, my sincere looks didn't carry through with my voice. They caught my somewhat sarcastic tone and all chuckled, even Blink.

My stomach leapt when I caught sight of the sign above the small restaurant. I couldn't help but quicken my pace slightly, my hunger driving me forward.

We walked in and the boys were greeted by a group at a table by the windows. I was pleasantly surprised with the place, it felt very local and quaint, even in such a city as New York. They led the way over as I tried to hide behind them. When enough room was made for all, we each took a seat. I noticed a few glances thrown my way from the faces around the table, but was relieved that they seemed to find me less interesting as I found them.

Mush looked to me, his mouth full of some food he took off another boys plate, and motioned to the boys around the table.

"Dats Bumlets, Specs, Swifty, Snitch, Itey, and Tumbler."

The boys nodded or mumbled in greeting between bites of food. I grinned at the smallest boy, feeling the sudden girlish urge to hug the little fella. He quickly turned red and looked back to his plate and fork smiling.

A waiter came over and started taking the orders that came flying out of the boys mouths. I looked down at my lap. I felt Blink nudge me in the arm and looked up to him giving me a "go ahead" signal – the faster I ordered the faster their food would come. Giving me another nudge to get my attention again he said quietly, "Don't worry about it, I gotcha this time alright?"

I looked at him for a moment before he turned to the waiter and ordered another hot dog. I was embarrassed that he was not only paying for me, but ordered for me as well. I hoped no one was noticing how completely helpless I was.

Angry at myself, I sat up a little straighter, hoping it would feed my confidence. It would have worked too, perhaps, if at that very moment the boy who had the cigar hadn't walked in. My brief confidence was deflated and I sank down, trying not to groan_. Great._

-----------------------------------------

**I promise the next chapter will be more interesting!**


End file.
